moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
28 Weeks Later - Extras
This article contains details of the various background character deaths that occur in 28 Weeks Later. * In the prologue, when the Infected break into the house, Don clubs one of them to death with a crowbar. * A boy who arrived at the farmhouse seeking shelter is presumably killed when the Infected overrun the house. * Following the prologue, it is revealed that five weeks after the initial Rage outbreak, the entire Infected population of Great Britain has died from starvation. * After kissing his long-lost wife Alice who is unknowingly a carrier of the Rage virus, Don becomes infected. After killing Alice, the infected Don leaves the lab and kills two guards that get in his way. * Tam and Andy are inside a safe-room and the guard goes to investigate what's happening, saying he'll be back shortly. When he does come back, he is infected. The infected guard slams his hands against the bulletproof glass window until his head is blown off by Scarlet. * Scarlet takes Tam and Andy through a corridor and they pass by the body of a dead guard. This was the guard who had infected the guard that Scarlet had shot earlier. * Don breaks into the containment area where hundreds of people have been packed in. With nowhere to run to, the civilians are easy prey for Don who infects many of them who then spread the virus further. It is unknown how many people are killed in the containment area, though most are probably infected rather than killed. * Panicked citizens start pouring through the doors leading from the containment block with Infected not far behind. The first Infected to emerge through the doors is immediately shot dead by soldiers. * Doyle sights four Infected ganging up on a single victim and picks each of them off with a sniper rifle. * Gunfire fills the air as the soldiers target the Infected. However, in the darkness, it becomes increasingly difficult to differentiate the Infected from the uninfected. * Doyle snipes two Infected scratching at a Jeep. * General Stone orders his men to shoot everyone regardless of whether or not they are infected. * An infected man in a hi-vis jacket grabs a fleeing woman, but Doyle shoots him in the stomach. * A man in a red hoodie is gunned down by a sniper. * Doyle shoots three people on the ground. It is unclear if they were infected or not. * Three more runners are gunned down by rooftop snipers. * A man in a blue sweater is shot dead. * A man wearing an orange hi-vis vest has his arm blown off by sniper fire. The trauma or blood loss would likely have killed him. * A soldier on the ground level is shot in the head just as he is assaulted by an Infected. * An Infected charges towards Andy in the street, but is shot in the head by Doyle. * Doyle finds one of his men being attacked by two Infected. Struggling to get a clear shot, he fires and ends up killing the soldier. The two Infected then immediately run off to find new victims. * Doyle abandons his post and decides to help Scarlet, Tam, Andy and several other survivors get out of District One. The group run through an empty street, but snipers are employed on the rooftops and shoot three of the survivors. * Andy runs out of an alleyway to draw a sniper's fire. While the sniper's attention is diverted, Doyle takes a shot and kills the sniper. * Doyle and his group take cover in a tunnel underneath the Thames just as the military begin firebombing District One. Two people running through an otherwise empty street are incinerated by the blast. * A large crowd of people, infected and otherwise, are engulfed in flames. * A man is seen being attacked by an Infected who is on fire and the two presumably die together. * Flynn's chopper arrives over a field where a large mob of Infected are charging towards Doyle and the others. Flynn flies the chopper at an angle and catches dozens of Infected with the helicopter blades, chopping them to pieces. * Doyle shoots four more Infected as he, Tam, Andy and Scarlet pass through a park gate. * Doyle, Tam, Andy and Scarlet take cover in an abandoned car as a cloud of poison gas fills the street. Five Infected are banging against the car, but they are killed by the gas. * In the film's final scene, the Rage virus is shown to have spread across the English Channel to France. A mob of Infected are seen running towards the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:28 Weeks Later